El primer amor no siempre es como dicen
by MiraiQueen
Summary: La dulce y tierna historia sobre el primer amor de una no tan tipica niña de 5 años...


**Ni haooo! muchas gracias por interesarse por la presentacion de mi lindo y pequeño fic, espero que lleguen hasta el final y comenten, muchas gracias ante todo ouo**

**Disclaimer: La famosa serie japonesa Naruto tristemente no es propiedad mia pero si de Masashi Kishimoto les recomiendo seguirla el manga esta muy interesante, lo unico malo es que ace mas de medio año que naruto no habla con hinata TTnTT...**

**Aaaah me olvide de anotar que es una historia en genero narrativo Sakura-chan es la narradora de la historia y los pocos dialogos que ay son los unicos que no estan en cursiva ^^...disfruten la lectura **

**Prologo:**

_"Si bien es el que se quiere mas, a los otros se los quiere mejor" en mi caso se podria decir que asi fue, mi "primer amor" a diferencia de muchas niñas fue en la infancia, tenia 5 años cuando le presente a mi madre a mi primer "novio"_

_"¡Sasu-nyan es mi novio porque es re bueno, me defiende cuando los otros chicos me molestan y ademas su nombre empieza con ene como el mio. Cuando sea grande me voy a casar con el y, si no quiere, yo lo voy a esperar hasta que sea muy viejita y me diga que si!"- _recuerdo haber dicho mas emocionada que nunca mostrando dulcemente mi pequeña sonrisa de gato y mis grandes ojos verdes-..._

_ ¿No crees que eres algo joven Sakura-chan?- _Mama nunca fue de esas madres regañonas asi que se podria decir que lo acepto bien, demasiado bien...- _despues de todo solo tienes 5 años y yo...jajajjajaja gomenasai, gomenasai es que no puedo evitar pensar en la cara de papa cuando se entere se terminara de quedar calvo jajajajajaja- luego de este comentario mama se callo al suelo y empezo a rodar manchando de lagrimas de "felicidad" por toda la alfombra nueva- _no sabria explicarlo pero algo me decia que esa "pequeña muestra de alegria" de parte de mi madre era una especie de aprobacion de parte de ella, era oficial a parir de ese momento yo Sakura Haruno de 5 años de edad era la novia oficial de Sasuke Uchiha y esto duraria hasta que la muerte nos separe..._

_El se llamaba Sasuke y era el niño mas lindo del "Kindergarden", tenia ojos negros muy oscuros y era todo un principe, un principe de esos que solo hay en los cuentos de hadas, esos que luchan contra infinitos brujos y dragones con tal de salvar a su amada de esa aburrida torre en la que lo espera, tristemente encerrada por su malvada madrastra. En fin, Sasuke era mi principe azul y yo su princesa dorada, todos las tardes el venia a mi casa en compañia de su nana a jugar conmigo a la casita yo era la Mama y el Papa mientras mis muñecas interpretaban a nuestras 12 hijas y mi perrito al bebe amoroso con problemas de pelo. Sasu-nyan me hacia sentir de lo mas raro, mi corazon no dejaba de latir como loco cuando ponia su mano en la mia, a veces la emocion me ganaba y corria muy lejos a esconderme detras de la falda de mama y cubrirme la cara cada vez mas roja de la verguenza que me causaba mi pequeño "novio" y la risa nerviosa de mi madre. Nuestro romance de cuento duro cerca de 6 meses, ninguno de los dos queria terminar nuestro "noviazgo" pero hacerlo era muy necesario el se tendria que mudar muy lejos de Konoha con sus padres por "asuntos de trabajo", su madre no sabia si algun dia iban a volver al parecer tenian que mudarse muy urgentemente, nosotros ya no nos podriamos ver mas, aun asi prometimos que en cuanto el llegara a su nueva casa y yo aprendiera a escribir empezariamos a enviarnos cartas en las que hablariamos de lo mucho que habia crecido el arbol de sakuras que plantamos aquella vez con papa._

_En esos momentos yo era muy joven para entender lo que significaba no volver a ver a alguien nunca mas y en vez de pensar en la mucha falta que me haria Sasu-nyan me emocionaba la idea de escribirnos cartas. El dia que se fue "para siempre" de mi vida fue muy tranquilo mis padres me llevaron a un extraño lugar muy apartado de Konoha para despedirnos de Sasu-nyan y su familia , nos despedimos solo con palabras y un beso en la mejilla nada emocional- llegando a mi casa empece a pensar en Sasu-nyan en la mucha falta que me haria tenerlo cerca no solo estaba perdiendo a mi novio sino tambien a mi mejor amigo era demasiado triste saber de el solo por cartas enviadas una vez al mes, empece a llorar como una bebe nadie en mi casa se dio cuenta solo mi nana que cariñosamente me consolo... _

_No llores Sakurun-chan- _mi nana era y es hasta ahora la unica persona que me llama asi vivir con el temor a recibir un gran golpe de mi parte en la cara_- veras que el tiempo todo lo cura, muy pronto encontraras nuevos amigos que nunca se cansaran de acompañarte ni estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas-_ No entendi muy bien lo que queria decir mi Nana con esas palabras pero fueron suficientes para tranquilizarme y sacarme una sonrisa_-...

_Ya han pasado muchos años desde que Sasu-nyan y yo nos dejamos de ver y mi Nana tenia razon, no me tomo mucho tiempo dejar de extrañar a Sasu-nyan, los nuevos amigos fueron reemplazando a los viejos y tomando cada vez mas importancia en mi vida, nunca podre olvidar a Sasu-nyan, a pesar de nunca haber vuelto a recibir ninguna carta suya, el enorme arbol en mi patio trasero es testigo del tiempo que pasamos juntos y las flores marchitas de al lado tambien, hoy en particular no puedo dejar de pensar en el, lo volvi a ver... han pasado 8 años desde entonces y lo he vuelto a ver asi como te estoy diciendo ¡hoy volvi a ver a mi primer amor, a mi principe azul Sasuke Uchiha!...intente hablarle, apenas lo vi no puede evitar abrazarlo y besarlo pero creanme nada fue como lo esperaba..._

_¡Sasu-nyan, Sasu-nyan volviste!, ¿me recuerdas? soy yo Sakura-chan fuimos..."Mejores amigos" de la ifancia- _sonrei falsamente, al verlo no podia evitar sentirme mal, su rostro sin emociones me hacia dudar demasiado si llamarlo novio o no, ¿acaso habia sido tan insignificante en su vida como para no ser digna siquiera de un saludo?- _¿Cuando volviste?, ¿Como te fue en tu nueva casa? _-nada, el seguia sin decir nada- _waaa Mama y Papa se pondran felices cuando se enteren de que tu y tu familia volvieron...¿a proposito donde estan tus padres?- _solte la frase de la forma mas simple e inhumana del mundo, si tan solo hubiera sabido la verdad en ese momento quizas todo ahora seria muy diferente...quiza.._

___Alejate...-_por fin hablo "mi amado"_- ¿que? - no entendia o mejor dicho **me negaba **a entender, era imposible que Sasu-nyan mi "primer amor" me estuviera hablando asi- aparte de estupida eres sorda que no entiendes que no te quiero cerca ¡quiero que te largues, vete! ¡LARGATE DE MI VISTA Y NUNCA VUELVAS!-_senti como si mi corazon empezaba a romperse,como si Sasuke sin piedad me clabara un largo y afilado cuchillo muy lentamente como si disfrutara ver como se destruian mis emociones, el iluso y tonto amor infantil que algun momento compartimos...era como si me dañara solo con ese fin.._._ sus labios lo decian pero su mirada no era_ _como si me rogara que no lo odiara, que no guardara rencores, que no tenia otra opcion mas que obligarce a dañarme... sus gestos no hacian mas que confirmarlo sus gestos su mirada baja hacia el suelo y hasta su tono de voz talvez el podia engañar a otros pero a mi no_-...

_¡Que te pasa idiota!- _Naruto uno de mis mejores amigos intervino en ese momento_- ¡A Sakura-chan nadie le habla asi en mi precencia entiendes bastardo pidele perdon ahora mismo!-_Sasuke simplemente no hablo, solo lo miro y sonrio buerlonamente...sobra decir que eso fue mas que suficiente para encender la ira de Naruto_- ¡te matare!- Naruto intento atacar a Sasuke, mas no lo logro...en cuanto a genjutsu el Uchiha era el mejor..

_¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?...miedosito- lo habia logrado Sasuke habia sacado de sus casillas a naruto, debia detenerlo Naruto enojado era demasiado peigroso-...

_¡Detente Naruto!-grite dando una orden- perder el tiempo con tan poca cosa no vale la pena-_el se quedo sorprendido nadie esperaba que me recuperara tan rapido de mi primera corazon roto-_ vamonos Hinata tenemos clases...

_Demo Sakura-chan...- _con la mirada le dije a Hinata que todo estab bien praticamente la peliazul y yo eramos como gemelas tantos años juntas nos habian hecho desarrollar una especie de poder telepatico que solo funcionaba la una con la otra_-...entiendo...vamonos..

_¡QUE!, ¡CADA DIA ESTAS TE VUELVES MAS LOCA QUE TU MADRE, ACASO NO TE ENFUERECE COMO TE TRATO!. ¡¿ERES MASOQUISTA O QUE COSA?

_NAAAARUUUUUTOOOOOOO!-le di un "muy suave golpecito en la cabeza"- ¡MI MAMA NO ESTA LOCA!

_¡ELLA NO PERO TU SI! ¡MUJER AL QUE DEBERIAS ESTAR GOLPEANDO ES A EL!- dijo señajando al Uchiha

_Eres incorregible Naruto-kun...- _Hinata-chan como siempre tranquilizo a Naruto con su calida sonrisa y lo que al parece fue control mental, al final sin darnos cuenta ya estabamos en camino al salon de clases, Sasuke se quedo sen el patio rapidamente la multitud que habia estado observando mi "humillacion publica" se disipo, en ese momento sasuke logro lo que quiso desde que empezo el dia...quedarse totalmente solo_-...

_Haci paso el dia, nada mas interesante o digno de contar ocurrio, ni Naruto ni Hinata tocaron el tema somplemente actuaron como siempre, todo parecia volver a la normalidad solo nosotros 3 pasandola bien sin importar lo que diga el resto...Hasta que lo inpensable sucedio..._

___Buenos dias alumnos..

_¡Buenos dias Iruka-sensei!-_Iruka era el tutor de la clase se encargaba de que todos o mejor dicho Naruto nos portaramos adecuadamente y de esa forma ser valiosos ninjas y el orgullo de Konoha y sobre todo nuestros clanes algun dia- _Hoy les presentare a un nuevo compañero sean amables con el... pasa de una vez nos seas timido...

_¡Bien!, un nuevo alumno espero que sea una chica...

_¿Chica?, Naruto el uso para referirse al nuevo estudiante el adjetivo **Timido **asi que por lo tanto obviamente es hom...-_uhn momento ¿nuevo estudiante?, ¿hombre?, ¡no! ,debo de estar loca...los genes bipolares de mi madre ya me deben estar afectando... Despues de todo ¿Que haria aqui Sasuke si es un año mayor que nosotros?...a menos que repitiera por alguna razon.. ¡no! eso es imposible Sasuke despues de todo es un genio ¿no?... porfavor que alguien se una vez me despierte de una pesadilla porque lo que esta entrando por esa puerta obviamente no es una Ella..._

_¡Su nuevo compañero de clases Sasuke Uchiha!...

_¿Kamisama no crees que me has dado suficientes emociones fuertes hoy?...sea quien sea que este manipulando mi destino en estos momentos o te dio la fabulosa idea de hacerme esto merece un castigo..._

**¿Que tal me quedo? xD, ¿no pensaron que seria la tipica historia en la que Sakura llora y todos felices para siempre no? yo al peincipio quizas pero nah soy sadica me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes, muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final de mi primera historia se aceptan comentarios negativos despues de todo de lo errores se aprende...¡ARIGATOOO! ^^**


End file.
